internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
List of West Indies cricket captains
This is a list of all men, boys and women who have captained the West Indian cricket team at official international level in at least one match. The West Indies became a full member of the Imperial Cricket Conference (now the International Cricket Council) on 31 May 1926 at the same time as India and New Zealand were made up to full membership and played its first Test match in 1928 against England at Lord's. Their first game against other opposition came in 1930/31 when they played Australia. The West Indian team's greatest successes in One Day Internationals came in 1975 and 1979, when they won the Cricket World Cup under the captaincy of Clive Lloyd, and in 2004 when they won the ICC Champions Trophy under the captaincy of Brian Lara. The West Indies’ most successful captains in Test cricket are Viv Richards (who has won 27 of his 50 Tests), Clive Lloyd (who won 36 of his 74 Tests), Frank Worrell (who won 9 of his 15 Tests) and Richie Richardson (who won 11 of his 24 Tests). In one-day internationals the West Indies’ most successful captain is Clive Lloyd, who won 64 of his 84 matches. For the most recent international format of cricket, Twenty20 Internationals, the West Indies' best result in an international tournament was achieved in the 2012 ICC World Twenty20 where the team won the ICC World Twenty20 under the captaincy of Darren Sammy. Merissa Aguilleira led West Indies women to the semi-finals in the 2010 ICC Women's World Twenty20 and the 2012 ICC Women's World Twenty20 and also led the women to their first title in an international Women's Twenty20 tournament during the 2010 ICC Women's Cricket Challenge. Both the West Indies' men's and women's teams made it to the semi-finals of the 2012 ICC World Twenty20 and 2012 ICC Women's World Twenty20 under the captaincies of Darren Sammy and Merissa Aguilleira respectively; the third time the men's and women's teams from the same country have done this in the ICC World Twenty20 after Australia's men and women's teams achieved the feat in 2010 and 2012. Stephanie Power led the West Indies in to its best result in Women's ODI cricket when the team finished second in the 2003 International Women's Cricket Council Trophy. She also lead the team to a fifth place finish (their highest) in the 2005 Women's Cricket World Cup. Power is also the most successful women’s captain in one-day internationals, winning 13 of 25 matches. The only women’s captain to who has led her side to a victory in a women's Test match is Louise Brown in the 1976/77 Test series against India. In the mid-1980s there were two rebel West Indian tours to South Africa, which was at that time banned from official competition because of the apartheid régime then in force there. None of the matches from the rebel tours were recognised as official Test matches and all players who toured South Africa at the time were banned from official international cricket matches for life. The captains of those West Indian sides are also listed below. Prior to becoming a member of the ICC, the first combined West Indian team was formed in 1884 and toured Canada and the United States in 1886 under the captaincies of Charles Guy Austin Wyatt of Demeraraand Laurence Fyfe of Jamaica (also vice captain under Wyatt). In a return tour by the United States in 1888, the combined West Indian team was captained by Edward Wright. Combined West Indian teams have played more regular first-class cricket under the name “West Indies” since 1897 usually against amateur sides touring from England, such as Lord Brackley’s XI or RA Bennett’s XI, but from 1912 onwards the MCC also played on tour against the West Indies. The West Indies also toured England in 1900, 1906 and 1923 with the opposition usually being various English first-class and minor county sides. Other opposition during these tours included amateur sides, the MCC, an England XI (once) and Scotland and Ireland (once each). Some of the matches played on the various West Indian tours of England were deemed not to be first-class matches. During this time (1897 to 1926) the various West Indies captains were Aucher Warner, Stanley Sproston (non first-class matches only), Harold Austin, Clement King, Alfred Harrigan, Edwin Moulder, William Sherlock, Percy Tarilton, Malcolm Austin and Karl Nunes Men's cricket Test match captains This is a list of cricketers who have captained the West Indian cricket team for at least one Test match. Development of the Test captaincy of West Indies falls into three eras - *The period of white captaincy *Rise to become the dominant Test nation *Slide from Test domination. The table of results is complete up to the second and final Test match against Bangladesh in the 2012 West Indian tour of Bangladesh. Where a player has a dagger (†) next to a Test match series in which he captained at least one Test, that denotes that player deputised for the appointed captain or were appointed for a minor proportion in a series. Notes: *1 Jackie and Rolph Grant were brothers *2 Includes one tie *3 Garfield Sobers also captained the Rest of the World team in England in 1970 and in Australia in 1971/2. These series were arranged to replace planned tours of those countries by South Africa, which were cancelled because of the apartheid policies followed by the South African government of the time. Men's ODI captains This is a complete list of every man who has captained the West Indies in at least one One Day International. It is complete up to the fifth and final ODI match against Bangladesh in the 2012 West Indian tour of Bangladesh. Men's Twenty20 International captains This is a complete list of every man who has captained the West Indies in at least one twenty20 international. It is complete up to the first and only Twenty20 international match against Bangladesh in the 2012 West Indian tour of Bangladesh. The first Twenty20 International involving West Indies was played in February 2006 against New Zealand in Auckland. This match was the first tied Twenty20 International and also involved the first bowl-out (won by New Zealand). Two years later in December 2008, another match between New Zealand and West Indies at the same venue in Auckland was also tied and this match involved the first elimination over/Super Over (won by West Indies) which is meant to replace the bowl-out. The first Twenty20 International played in the West Indies was played on June 20, 2008 against Australia in Bridgetown, Barbados. Notes: *1 New Zealand won the bowl-out in this match 3-0. *2 Also captained two warm-up matches against Kenya and New Zealand which were both won by West Indies. *3 West Indies won the Super Over in this match by 10 runs with WI scoring 25/1 and NZ scoring 15/2. *4 Also captained a warm-up match against New Zealand which was lost by West Indies. *5 West Indies won the Super Over in this match with NZ scoring 17/0 and WI scoring 19/0. Other men's captains In addition to the above official Tests and ODIs, there have been West Indian captains of other leading sides. The Rest of the World teams that played in England and Australia in 1970 and 1971/2 respectively were captained by a West Indian. World Series Cricket featured a West Indian side, and finally, there were two rebel West Indian tours to apartheid South Africa. Rest of the World, 1970 and 1971/2 When the South African tour to England due to take place in 1970 was cancelled, five matches were arranged against a Rest of the World team, all of which were recognised as Tests at the time, although they were later stripped of Test status. A similar situation also arose with the proposed South African tour of Australia that was due to take place in 1971/2, when the Rest of the World team also played two one-day matches. (There were to be three games, but one was abandoned without a ball being bowled.) These matches do not have official ODI status. The Rest of the World team was captained by a West Indian, Garfield Sobers. World Series Cricket, 1977/8 to 1978/9 In 1977/8 Kerry Packer financed a breakaway cricket movement by signing up top players from Australia, the West Indies and other cricket nations around the world. Three sides were constructed: an Australian team, a West Indian team and a World team, with the World teams including some West Indians too. The teams played a mixture of unofficial Test matches, styled as Supertests, and unofficial ODIs. Unlike the Australian players, who were barred from playing official cricket until the rift was healed after the 1978/9 season, the West Indian players were permitted to play official cricket as well as compete in World Series Cricket. Rebel tour to South Africa, 1982/3 and 1983/4 In 1982/3 and 1983/4 a group of West Indian cricketers toured apartheid South Africa. The West Indies Cricket Board banned all the tourists from cricket for life, and such was the furore caused by the visits that many of the cricketers ceased to be welcome in their home islands. The rebel West Indian squad played a series of Tests and ODIs, none of which have official status. Women's cricket Test match captains This is a list of cricketers who have captained the West Indian women's cricket team for at least one women's Test match. The table of results is complete to the Test against Pakistan in 2003/4. Women's One-Day International captains This is a list of cricketers who have captained the West Indian women's cricket team for at least one women's one-day international. The table of results is complete to the third ODI against South Africa in 2004/5, the West Indies women's tour of Europe (Ireland, Netherlands and England) in 2008 (all 9 ODIs) and Sri Lanka in 2008/09 (all 5 ODIs), the seventh and final match for the team in 2009 Women's Cricket World Cup, the 2009/10 West Indies women's tour of South Africa (all 4 ODIs), the 2009/10 England women's tour of West Indies (all 3 ODIs), the 2010 Sri Lanka women's tour of West Indies (both ODIs), the 2010 ICC Women's Cricket Challenge, the 2010/11 West Indies women's tour of India, the 2010/11 Pakistan women's tour of the West Indies and the West Indies women's team in the 2011 Women's Cricket World Cup Qualifier (which the West Indies women won), the 2011/12 Indian women's tour of the West Indies and the third and final match of the 2012 Sri Lankan women's tour of the West Indies. Data from 2004/5 to 2008 (including the 2005 Women's World Cup) may be missing. Women's Twenty20 International captains This is a complete list of every woman who has captained the West Indies in at least one twenty20 international. It is complete up to the fourth and final T20 International match for the West Indies Women (against Australia) in the 2012 ICC Women's World Twenty20 second semi-final match. In 2010 West Indies women took their first international T20 title by winning the 2010 ICC Women's Cricket Challenge. The first Twenty20 International involving West Indies women was played in June 2008 against Ireland in Dublin. Notes: *1 Also captained two warm-up matches against Pakistan and Sri Lanka which were both won by West Indies. *2 After the 2010 Sri Lanka women's tour to the West Indies, Pakistan played an apparently unofficial 3-match series in preparation for the Women's World Twenty20. Aguilleira captained WI women entirely in this series which WI women won 2-1. This was followed by two official warm-up matches (in which Aguilleira also captained WI women), one against Pakistan women again (won by Pakistan) and one against New Zealand women (won by West Indies women). *3 West Indies won the Super Over in this match by 3 runs with WI scoring 10/1 and Pakistan scoring 7/1 See also *List of West Indian Test cricketers *List of West Indian ODI cricketers References *Cricket Archive *''Wisden Cricketers' Almanack'' Category:West Indian cricketer Category:Cricket captains Category:Cricketers